Behemoth
Behemoth, the Legendary Titan of Body, wields more pure physical strength than any other Titan commonly known to Seekers. The one-ton stone globe that Behemoth carries on his back is used as both a weapon and to intimidate his enemies. History Behemoth was one of the three Legendary Titans utilized by Lord Casterwill when the Titans were first summoned to Earth to fight against the Nullifiers. Due to lack of information, Behemoth's early past is still shrouded in mystery other than the fact that Casterwill left Behemoth's Ring sealed in an unknown location. Years later, Metz tracked down Behemoth with the hope of using its power to cure his friend Simon Judeau, who had been cursed by disturbing the Ring of Araknos. On finding the Titan's resting place, Metz, too, was cursed for removing Behemoth from its tomb without the Amulet of Will. Afterwards, the Ring was kept by his wife, the leader of a tribe of Amazon warriors. During the Huntik team's search for the Legendary Titans, Zhalia Moon claimed Behemoth's Ring as her prize for defeating Hippolyta, who had recently inherited the leadership of the Amazons. As Rassimov's men were closing in, Zhalia tossed Behemoth's Ring to Dante Vale. As Lord Casterwill's curse only affected the first person to disturb the Ring, Behemoth bonded with Dante and allowed Dante to invoke him. Dante then used the Titan and its great strength to defeat multiple Organization opponents with a single swipe. Upon reaching Atlantis, Behemoth was invoked by Dante as a last-ditch effort during the mermen's Test of Skill. As the three mermen, through Casterwill family magic, were capable of invoking one equivalent Titan each to those invoked by Dante, he summoned a Legendary Titan. When the mermen attempted to invoke an equivalent Titan, the power backfired as Legendary Titans are unique and have no counterparts. After taking advantage of Dante's need to save Metz, the Professor obtained Behemoth. . He then used it, along with the other two Legendary Titans, to summon the most powerful Titan, Overlos, the Legendary Titan of Immortality. Before the Professor could use Overlos to achieve immortality, Lok took control of Overlos and ordered it to return to the Spirit World, taking the other three Legendary Titans with it. Abilities Behemoth can create earthquakes and swipe enemies with its enormous hands to crush opponent. He can also use the incredible globe on his back as a weapon. Behemoth can also step on smaller enemy Titans. Gallery Behemoth Ring.jpg|Behemoth's Ring Behemoth Icon.jpg|Behemoth's Icon Behemoth.jpg|Behemoth Trivia * His summoning command is "Move the earth," referencing Behemoth's enormous physical strength. * Behemoth's appearance is based on the hippopotamus while his name is derived from the monstrous beast, the Behemoth. His appearance is also based on Atlas from Greek mythology, a titan condemned to hold the celestial heavens for eternity after the Titanomachy. The image of Atlas carrying the earth on his shoulders is actually a common misconception about the character. Category:Titans Category:Legendary Titans Category:Krono-Titans Category:Casterwill family Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Organization Titans Category:Colossal Titans Category:Season 1 Titans